A PROMISE BROKEN
by BabydollLA
Summary: Caroline makes a phone call that will change her life forever
1. PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER

Julie Plec, the CW, L.J Smith and Kevin Williamson own everything. I own nothing apart from the storyline. Any quotes/scenes from The Vampire Diaries or The Originals are borrowed purely for the purpose of this original story. However I do own Zackery the "middle management" minion. This story is for my own personal entertainment.

Babydoll

XOXO

AUTHORS NOTE

* For the phone conversations between Klaus and Caroline the time difference between Virginia and New Orleans is 1hr = 11:30pm Mystic Falls = 10:30pm New Orleans.

*This is the first story I've ever posted so please be kind. Always happy to recieve feedback postive or negative .

PROLOGUE

Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls, Virginia (Lunch Rush)

"Bonnie please...isn't there anything you can try from one of the hundreds of Grimoires left to you by your Grams? All im asking for is a little more time. Please Bonnie!! There has to be SOMETHING!! ANYTHING!!

Deciding to take a soft approach due to Caroline"s frantic state. "Caroline, you know I love you. And you know how much I love Liz, especially after Abby took off. She looked after me like I was her own.

"I love you too Bon, my Mom's always loved you too. So does this mean you'll help?"

The young Bennet witch sighs before she speaks knowing what she has to say will hurt her best friend. "No Care, as much as I want to. This isn't something magic can fix. Your Mom is dying and it sucks. I get it. But it's not a Supernatural death. My hands are tied. I can't.

In a flash Caroline's mood swings from desperately pleading for her friend to save her mother's life to furiously screaming at the witch. "More like you WON"T!"

Having gotten accustomed to these sudden whiplashing changes in her friend. Bonnie breathed deeply in an effort to calm herself before she spoke again, reminding herself that Caroline didn't really mean what she was saying and it was only her grief causing her to lash out. "Care, it's nothing like that! I literally can't. I'm a witch. We're servants of nature not miracle workers.

"Why is it because I'm the one asking not your precious Elena, Saint Stefan or even the devil himself Damon?" The young vampire vehemently accuses her best friend.

"That's not fair Caroline."

" I don't care about fairness!!! I'm just trying to find a way...any way to save my mom. She's." Caroline's eyes start to swell up with unshed tears.

"Look, even if i dd find a spell, the right spell in time. It breaks all the rules. We have no idea what kind of side-effects could happen. It's dark magic, dangerous magic. There's always a price."

"You've said screw the rules how many times in the past when it was for Elena and the one time I ask you..beg you for help. The one time I truly need you to be there for me you say NO?

"I'm saying no because the price is always too high and it always bites us on the ass! It always bites ME on the ass. So, I'm sorry, but I'm saying no."

"B-but but, it's my Mom. She's all I have. Please help me!!" Both girls are crying at this point. "I can't Care, I'm so sorry. I wish it could be different. But I just can't."

On a dime Caroline's mood swings into full rage. Her vampiric features are taking over. Caroline was no longer in control of her emotions and she didn't care who saw. "Apparently unless your last name is Gilbert or Salvatore then you're just not worth saving in this town. If my bestfriends refuse help. I'll just find a way to do it myself! You're not the only witch on the planet Bonnie Bennett!

With tears freely falling from her eyes and long since caring who might have been listening in on their not so private conversation Carolie whooshes out of the Grill at full vamp speed.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Forbes House

It's several hours later since Caroline's outburst at the Grill.

"Call him. Pick up the phone and just call HIM!! Come on Caroline." she says to herself. Caroline picks up her phone and starts scrolling through her contacts searching for his number. Not that she needs to, because if she was honest with herself and at this late hour hidden under the cover of darkness and all alone in the safety of her childhood bedroom bedroom she could let all her defenses fall.

Caroline doesn't need to look for his number, it's just a stalling tactic. She knows it by heart. Has known about it for a very long time. Much longer than she would ever admit to in the harsh, unforgiving and extremely judgemental light of day.

"What if he's busy? Or asleep? I couldn't wake him. Could I? Caroline thought.

It wasn't that it was unusual for them to talk late at night. He often called, more often than he should. But on the nights when he didn't or due to unforeseen circumstances he couldn't, Caroline felt an emptiness she couldn't understand until it dawned on her she needed that constant contact, because she misses him. Misses the way he says her name with a raspy english accent. Conjuring thoughts about their time together in the woods, making her shiver in delight everytime they talk.

Klaus makes the most ridiculous excuses for their late night chats. Just to see how she's liking college and her classes. If Whitmore is truly the college for her. Has she considered his offer to transfer to Tulane University as he knows they have a fantastic drama program and it wouldn't be a problem for him to get her in. He also asks if she's changed her mind about accepting his offer to visit. Let him show her his city and all it has to offer. Even though they both know what her answer will be. However tempting an offer it is.

So what is stopping her? He calls her. Klaus is the one who instigates those calls. Not her. Never her.

Although it's not like she never calls Klaus, they are however under strict conditions. Caroline only calls during daylight hours. Sometimes in-between class. Or if she is having a really crazy day and just needs to hear someone is on her side. And he is. Klaus always is.

Once she even left him a voicemail in case she didn't survive that week's apocalypse.

It was her last confession. Caroline needed him to know that she didn't regret a single moment they'd shared. And Yes!! She wanted to be his Queen, Yes!! She loved him. She told him of the exact moment she' discovered she loved him as he loved her, against her better judgement.

*Flashback*

"Well I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans...but I knew what your answer would be. So, I opted for something I knew you would accept." Caroline looks at him waiting. "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

"What?"

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes." Klaus then kisses her on the cheek.

It happened when he promised to be her last love, and for her sake had given Tyler his freedom and the love of his life. A small voice screamed in her head or it might have been her heart for him not to leave and return to New Orleans. To stay in Mystic Falls with her or ask her to go with him. God how she had wanted Klaus to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. But she also knew the timing was completely wrong. She was ready to be with him back then...so she had said nothing. But if she were to die tonight, Klaus deserved the truth. Caroline intended for Klaus to be her last love.

Somewhere deep in Caroline's soul she had known he was right. Eventually they would be together...however long it took. She just wasn't ready, but she swore that if she survived one day she would be and in the meantime they could build towards that future.

Klaus still offers offers to have anyone who hurts her head severed and presented to her on a silver platter. While she tells him it's completely wrong on so many levels,Caroline's come to understand what a sweet if somewhat gruesome gesture it is the hybrid is making. It means he still cares about her. He still loves her. Even after everything, including the whole Hayley and their magical-miracle baby debacle. Which to his credit Klaus had decided to be honest with Caroline and fessed up about their "hook up" and that at the time it meant nothing. Klaus was also clear on numerous occasions that his impending fatherhood, does not and would never change the way he feels about her. Hayley was no threat to Caroline in his affections. Nor would any other woman. Ofcourse, she wasn't expecting him to be a monk by any stretch of the imagination but the knowledge that they would never hold his heart the way she did comforted her. Klaus was giving her the time she'd asked for that was all. These other women or distractions as he prefered to call them, would be as had Hayley been merely a means to an end. Something to dull the constant ache he felt without Caroline. Until she was ready to be by his side and then they would start their life together.

"How many times has he said just call me. Anytime. For any reason. OK! I can do this!" So why was't she diialing already? If she's honest...she's stalling. Because this call would change her life forever.

Finally having decided to just bite the bullet Caroline dials his number. "Here goes well...everything."

The phone rings once, twice, three times and then she hears the click of the connection and his voice. Sharp and thickly accented. "Speak."

Caroline takes a deep breath before answering. "Nik, I need you."

"Try enlisting Elijah or Marcellus into whatever scheme you're planning to undertake. I am done Rebekah!!"

"No, it's not, I'm not scheming"

"GOODNIGHT SISTER!!!" Klaus hangs up.

"I'm not Rebekah."

TBC


	3. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

NEW ORLEANS MIKAELSON COMPOUND

The phone rings, once, twice, three times. Klaus answers. "Speak."

"Nik, I need you."

Sick of his sister's constant schemes and machinations which ultimately end up undermining his own plans. Klaus "Try enlisting Elijah or Marcellus into whatever scheme you're planning to undertake. I am done Rebekah!!"

"No, it's not, I'm not scheming"

"GOODNIGHT SISTER!!!" Klaus hangs up and grinds his teeth in frustration.

Rebekeah casually strolls into the compound courtyard, Elijah following a few steps behind. "Why are you shouting at me NIk? I can hear perfectly fine."

Confusion spreads across the hybrids face. "You - you were just on the phone with me a second ago."

"Like hell! I've been with Elijah spending the evening at Rousseau's."

Adamant he was right Klaus continued, "No,you called and said you NEEDED me!"

Rebekah scoffs harshly, "I need you? I NEED you like a dagger in my heart!! Elijah kindly tell our bastard brother where we were this evening."

Elijah straightens the shirt cuffs on his jacket as he begins. "Our sister speaks the truth Niklaus. We went to Rousseau's, spent the evening drinking and keeping an eye on Camille. As lately the Nightcrawler crowd has been rather more rambunctious since the Crescents have returned to the quarter. Our mere presence put a dampener on any potential clashes escalating."

The ever suspicious hybrid asks. "Rebekah's lying and you're covering for her...WHY?"

In a perfectly reasonably tone Elijah replies,"I have no reason to lie to you Niklaus.. Whats triggered this particular bout of paranoia?"

Just at that moment Rebekah decides to chime in with a few questions of her own. "Pray tell Nik, what was it that I said exactly?

"Nik, I need you."

"And what else did my disembodied doppelganger voice say?"

"That you weren't scheming."

Rebekah grins having put all the pieces together and guessed the true identity of the caller and Elijah turns to her with a confused expression. With a sly look in her eyes Rebekah says, "I'm beginning to like this other me. Are you sure it was my number?"

"Of Course I'm bloody sure. No one else calls me Nik. Only family." Smugly she says, "Check your phone."

Klaus looks down at his phone certain he's about to prove he is right, when the call log shows a very different name to the one he was expecting. Caroline had called and asked for his help. His Caroline ! She'd called him Nik. Something they only did at night, when completely alone. When he calls her.

All of a sudden a thousand different scenarios were running through the Hybrids minds. Caroline had said she needed him and he'd harshly dismissed her. Oh what she must think of him . "Was she hurt? "Had her own personal supply of his healing blood run out?" Most importantly how had he not recognized her voice. His sister and Caroline sounded nothing alike. "Dammed my temper" he thought.

One thing was clear, he had to call her back immediately. Apologize profusely. Do whatever it took to get back into Caroline's good graces. He had to find a way to salvage the evening. "Elijah, Rebekah, forgive me. I - I have to make an urgent call. Excuse me." nodding to his siblings Klaus whooshes away to his soundproof room.

Elijah looking completely puzzled asks, "Dare I even ask what that was about?"

Grinning like a cheshire cat the youngest Mikaelson sibling says, "That Elijah, brother mine, is Nik's "Ive-hurt-Caroline-and-need-to-fix-it-immediately-or-she'll-NEVER-

forgive-me-face."

"His what? Who's Caroline?"

"Caroline Forbes." Her mother is the sheriff of Mystic Falls.

Uncertain where his sister is going with this new information he waits for her to explain further. So rebekah decides to connect the dot for her unusually obtuse big brother. "Nik's in love with her. Has been for years. Really Elijah still nothing?"

Finally he makes the connection as to where he has heard the name before. "Do you mean Elena's friend?"

"Elijah, for an astute vampire, at times you are utterly clueless...out of that whole conversation all you got out of it was the bloody Petrova Doppelganger!!! Oh and while we're at it, your darling Katerina was the one who killed and turned the love of NIk's life. And when that bitch was finally dying and Nik and I took off to Mystic Falls last year determined for him to have his revenge, he gave it up because Caroline asked him to. That is how much she means to him. He chose love over revenge."

"Our NIklaus?"

"Yes, you mornonically single minded doppelganger obsessed idot!" Rebekah throws up her arms, storms upstairs muttering to herself…"And you're supposed to be the good brother, Honestly so pathetic!!"

.

CHAPTER TWO A


	4. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Caroline's phone begins to ring. Once, twice, three times. She takes a deep breath and presses the answer button. "Speak" she says mimicking his earlier greeting.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Not recognizing your angelic voice immediately."

"And?"

"Speaking so harshly to you and not giving you a proper chance to explain why you were calling. Screaming at you then hanging up on you. I swear it will never happen again." Klus is met with a silence so deafening, he fears he's hurt her beyond repair. So pushing on he continues, "Caroline, I know I hurt you. How can I acquit myself? I'll do anything….give anything if you will just forgive me this once."

"I shouldn't. I should refuse to speak to you for the next fifty years…"

"A fitting punishment for my transgression."

"But-"

"Yes, Love?"

"But, I don't think I could go the next fifty minutes without talking to you. Despite what an absolute ass you were tonight. So, yes. I forgive you...Nik."

Klaus closes his eyes and releases a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Relief washing throughout his entire body. "Thank you my Love."

"Nik?"

"Yes, my Love?"

"How could you confuse my voice with Rebekah's? We sound nothing alike."

"She had been pestering me all day, called too many times to count. I simply assumed incorrectly it was her yet again."

"Okay, I'll buy that since I have personal experience dealing with her never-ending phone calls when we were on the dance committee. But, there's this new invention you are apparently unfamiliar with...CALLER ID!!"

"In truth, I didn't even look at the screen before answering. However, in my limited defense, you also called me NIk, instead of the usual Klaus and I'm afraid my temper got the best of me. Am I still forgiven?"

"You're still forgiven, but you were the one who insisted I call you "Nik."

"Only at night." he reminded her. "Caroline, why did you call me this evening?"

"Hello, it is night. No sun outside kinda a dead give away." she said sarcastically.

"Sweetheart, you're stalling. Has something happened? Are you hurt? Do you need some more of my blood? Your supply usually lasts longer.." and then he had a terrible thought. "You are still drinking it? Klaus's rapid barrage of questions goes unanswered. He heard her breath become heavy. Suddenly, Caroline starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"Caroline, talk to me…" Trying to be patient Klaus keeps his voice even and in a soothinging tone but the longer it takes for her to respond the quicker he starts to panic. Finally Caroline begins to speak with a voice so broken its almost unrecognizable which only added to his concern for the baby vampire.

"N-NIk d- do you remember the promise you made me?"

"And which of my many promises are you referring to my Love?" Caroline gave a small smile. She couldn't help it whenever he said "My Love" instead of just his usual Love. "Not the one from my graduation...but the other one. The promise you made me in the woods. So I would give you my confession."

"Yes Caroline. I remember it vividly. You were quite specific as to the terms. Klaus' voice suddenly took on a cold and detached tone, uncertain where exactly this conversation was headed.

Flashback*

" So the quarterback has been saved. What now?"

"Don't you have a dying girl to go punish for all her sins?"

"I do. But I won't. For you."

"So you came all the way to Mystic Falls just to back off when I ask you to?"

"No, I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse to be. As you so poetically put it. But I will leave minus the gloating in return for one small thing."

"And what is that?"

"I want your confession."

"My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"

"Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away. And I'm never coming back. You'll never have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never again have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all i've done. I will be gone, and you will be free. I just….i want you to be honest with me."

"I'm in college, I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want, and none of those things involve you. Ok! None of them."

"I see."

"No you don't because, yes, I cover our connection with hostility. Because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away like you said and never come back. Then, yes. I will be honest with you. I will be honest about what I want."

"I will walk away and never come back, I promise."

"Good."

End Flashback*

"I need you to break it. I need you to break your promise. I need you to come home, please." Caroline continued, "I know I have no right to ask you to leave your kingdom. Leave your family, leave Hayley and the ba-baby. but i'm asking anyway. Pease Niklaus." Oh how he loved to hear the way his full name sounded falling from his loves lips. To him it was sweeter than honey. The way she said Niklaus almost reverently.

"Sweetheart, as much s i would love to see you. Now is not the right time. I'm in the middle of a war. Enemies are attacking from three sides. The Crescent Wolves, the Quarter Witches and Marcellus' vampires. I can't leave, there's too much at stake. It's not just my kingdom Love. you are this city's Queen, whether they know it or not. "

Thinking quickly klaus suggests another option. "I have an idea, why, why not come to New Orleans. Spend a few days, or weeks here. A small sabbatical. We can be together then, yes? I'll make all the necessary arrangements tonight and by morning you will be in my arms once again. Most importantly you will be safe."

"NO, I - i can't, i can't leave"

"If you are worried about missing your classses dont be. I will send one of my men to compell your professors. Your grades will not suffer. Everything and everyone will be there waiting when you return. Your friends will hardly notice your absence. Your mother however, might be a bit trickier but all will be well. I swear it, Sweetheart." Klaus assuses her.

"NO, IT WONT!! No one will help me. My friends wont help me. I need you to help me!! Please NIklaus." Caroline was spiraling. Hardly making any sense.

"I'll always help, what do you need my Love?" Klaus just needed to keep her talking long enough to figure it out himself or for her to explicitly explain the situatuon.

"I can't count on Elena or Stefan and ofcourse Damon wont help. You know, because he's Damon. Even Bonnie refuses to help just because it violates some stupid Witches code or whatever. And she only breaks that rule when it comes to saving Elena or Damon or anyone else who's last name is Gilbert or Salvatore."

"Breathe, Sweetheart."

"I can't. I cant breathe. I cant lose her, not yet. She's dying Nik!!! She doesnt deserve to die. She's a good person. I, I just need more time. You're the only one I can trust to help me. My "friends" wont even try. I have to save her."

"I'm not exactly the hero type, but for you..I will try. Whom am I to help you save?:

"Save my Mom. Break your promise. Come home to me, please."

"I'm on my way. I'll be home soon my Love."

CHAPTER THREE


	5. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Mikaelson Compound, New Orleans

Two hours later, Klaus has a duffle bag packed as he crosses through the courtyard of the compound. Swiftly he retrieves his cell from his pocket and makes a call. "Sweetheart,"

"You're not coming are you?" Caoline says sadly. Silent tears running down her face.

Of course I am. The jet has been fueled and will be cleared for take off as soon as I reach the airport. Just a slight delay is all."

"...slight delay? She questions.

"I need to have a word with my siblings before I depart. I owe them. I owe Elijah an explanation at least. I am coming home to you Caroline.

Caroline gives a small sigh of relief before asking, "Wait, what about the war and New Orleans?"

"I've brokered an agreement with Marcellus. The vampire factions of New Orleans are no longer splintered. He will act as Regent while I am gone. Working closely with my brother to handle the Witches and Hayley as she is Queen of the Crescent Pack with speak with their Alpha Jackson on behalf of the family in order to bring peace to the Quarter once more."

"Why would he agree so easily?"

"Marcellus has a vested interest in saving one of the witches...a powerful young witch, Davina Claire. Marcel saved her from her own coven who were determined to sacrifice the girl. He saved her and he adopted her much the same way I adopted him as a child. To him she's a daughter. Sameway, despite our squabbles, he is my son."

"Wait, so I'm not only a Queen but a Step-Mom twice over and a Grandma?" Caroline giggles. Klaus chuckles softly before returning to his previously serious state. "He also values honesty. I explained our situation and why I needed to take a leave of absence. My place, right now is at your side. As one day, my dearest wish, not too far in the future I hope...when you are ready your place will be at my side. As Queen. I shared some of my fondest memories of us with him."

"You...you didnt show him the...the woods?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Never my Love, though I may be a monster to most, I am also a gentleman."

"Good."

"It was nothing too intimate, however, it was enough to make him understand what you mean to me."

"Was it my graduation?"

"Yes, and when Silas messed with my mind and it was you who broke me free. Our date at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. My family's ball. When I saved you from Alaric. Your birthday. The 20's dance. The night i bit you out of anger after Kol's death...when you told me you knew I was in love with you."

Caroline repeated the words said so long ago. "And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."

"I held very little back. Marcellus felt what I felt when I thought you were dead by my own hands. We have reconciled and family once more."

"My mom? Is she...am I?

"Safe? Quite so. Marcellus has accepted you as his Queen." Klaus says proudly.

"That was quick."

"Caroline, where are you presently?"

"At home. Uh, my mom's house."

"Specifically?"

"My bedroom."

"I want you to pack two bags."

"Why? I thought you said we were safe…"

"You are safe, Sweetheart. I am just being through. I need to ensure it, for my own peace of mind. Caroline, please follow my instructions to the letter."

"Nik, you're starting to scare me. Where am I going?"

"My home, on the edge of town."

"Your house?"

"OUR HOUSE. Pack one bag for yourself and another for your mother. You're moving in my Love. I have a private team of medical professionals already setting up a state of the art suite for Elizabeth in the guest house. She'll have Drs on call 24/7 and 4 dedicated personal nurses. Top specialists will be flying in from around the country and Europe the day after tomorrow for consultations. Everything has been arranged so she doesn't need to go to them. Less stress on her and you the better."

"How did you get it organized so quickly?"

"Money talks, and unlimited money speaks even louder. Compulsion doesn't hurt either. It assures privacy."

"My Mom will never agree.."

" That pitiful hospital cleared the vervain out of her system weeks ago. Fortunately one of my minions has compelled her acquiescence already."

"You used COMPULSION on my MOTHER? KLAUS!!!"

"It was necessary, I assure you."

"Out of curiosity, who, who did it? I mean who did the compelling I mean?"

"Zackery, I believe."

"A "Middle Management Minnion!! SERIOUSLY?"

"It was at my behest, Darling."

"NIKLAUS!!

"Caroline, I will remove it once I am there. For the time being it must stay in place. For Elizabeth's protection as well as your own. However I promise to apologize to your Mother when I get home."

"She's going to be so pissed, you know that right?'

"As you've told me more than once, I'm old as dirt. Weathering your mother's wrath is a small price to pay to make sure everything that can be done for Elizabeth is being done."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"No need, Just get to our home and I will see you shortly."

"Wait, how do you have boots on the ground here already?"

Klaus smirks mischievously into the phone, "Did you honestly believe I would allow you to go College and not leave minions charged with your protection?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I don't know if i want to kiss you or dagger you!" Klaus laughs. "Don't take too long to come home...I miss you."

"I'll be as quick as possible. Get some rest my love." Klaus hangs up and places his phone into his back jeans pocket just as Marcel wanders in from the Jackson Square entrance to the compound.

CHAPTER FOUR


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

Mikaelson Compound, New Orleans, Louisiana

Klaus hangs up and places his phone into his back jeans pocket just as Marcel wanders in from the Jackson Square entrance to the compound.

"Klaus, you called?"

"Marcellus. Thank you for agreeing to the terms of our deal so quickly."

"Ofcourse. How is my Little Mamma?" At this the hybrid raises his eyebrow.

"Little Mama?"

"Too soon Pops?" Marcel questions. They both laugh before turning somewhat serious again.

"You continue to surprise, you're genuinely concerned. Yet, you've yet to have the pleasure of speaking or meeting with Caroline."

"Hey, after everything you showed me, I don't need to. I get it man. Caroline is one in a trillion. Whatever she needs. She's family. We look after our family, always and forever right... That's the Mikaelson way."

Walking over to the portable bar, Klaus pours Marcel and himself a glass of bourbon. "I'm glad to see you show your devotion and loyalty towards Caroline so easily." Marcel takes the drink his father is offering him while Klaus continues his ranting.

"Unfortunately the same can not be said of her friends. They lack the capacity to see beyond the latest Petrova Doppelganger, Elena. Only ever using my Caroline as a pawn when in reality she is a true Queen. One who must be protected at all costs."

"A toast, to the Queen! Long may she reign, Keep the Mad King on his toes. And hopefully my head attached to my body and my heart in my chest!"

"Mad King indeed." Klaus laughs lightly. "Ah Marcellus, I have missed your sense of humor. Glad to see its return at last my boy."

"I've missed you too, old man." The pair embrace, past grievances forgotten. All forgiven, father and son reunited once more.

Walking into the courtyard from Jackson Square, Elijah and Rebekah are both utterly perplexed by the sight which greets them. A strange sense of deja vu washes over the pair.

"Marcellus, Niklaus. Consorting with the enemy brother? Questions Elijah.

"ELijah, Bekah." Marcel greeted them.

"Nothing so nefarious Elijah. Marcel and I have reached an acceptable accord to the mutual benefit of both parties. Henceforth, we are looking forward to the future of our city and are a family united once more."

"What do you get out of this agreement Marcel? Elijah asks suspiciously.

"Why, the keys to the Kingdom baby!" Marcel smiles widely.

"Temporarily. Probationary. A Regency, if you will. Elijah, you will help guide Marcel in the direction which is best for the family and the city."

"Yeah, yeah, I know not to throw any wild parties while you're gone Pops."

"Only until our return."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be heading out?"

"YOU'RE LEAVING!!" screamed Rebekah. Klaus rolls his eyes at his sisters overly dramatic outburst. Marcel just grins back at his father.

"Give my love to our Queen and the Queen's mother."

"I shall not proclaim your love. Rather inform her that you have bent the knee and sworn to be her faithful servant."

"That works too. If either of you need anything, call and I'll send a few of my guys."

"Since you are in such a generous mood. I'll take young Joshua off your hands for the duration of my trip. So hard to find a worthwhile minion in that backwater hell of a town."

"I thought Zack ws your guy?"

"Zackary is more, shall we say "a middle management minion."

"Your words or the Queens?"

Breaking into a wide smile... "The Queen and I speak as one."

CHAPTER FIVE


	7. CHAPTER SIX

A/N

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has/is reading my story, following and favoriting. Your support during this, my first foray into sharing my writing means the world. Sorry it's taken so long for the update, I hate it when real life gets in the way of my fictional one..

All my Love

Babydoll_LA

Previously on A Promise Broken…

"Since you are in such a generous mood. I'll take young Joshua off your hands for the duration of my trip. So hard to find a worthwhile minion in that backwater hell of a town."

"I thought Zack ws your guy?"

"Zackary is more, shall we say "a middle management minion."

"Your words or the Queens?"

Breaking into a wide smile... "The Queen and I speak as one."

CHAPTER SIX

Marcel slips his phone into his back jean pocket. "Josh will meet you at the airport. Just to keep things interesting I'll throw in a few of my nightcrawlers."

"Thank you Marcel, I have a need to keep as my dearly departed brother Kol once put it..." the so-called-Hero-Protectors-of-Mystic-Falls " occupied.

Leaving the compound Marcel is quickly swallowed by the crowd of revellers filling Jackson Square and the rest of the French Quarter.

Elijah turns towards Klaus, with arms wide open, enquiring emphatically "Brother, forgive me but where are you going while we are in the middle of a war, which need I remind you, you started." And appointing Marcel as your Regent without so much as consulting me?" The eldest Mikaelson scolds his brother.

"You weren't here Elijah! Decisions had to be made. I'm needed at home."

"Home? Have you gone mad? We are HOME NIKLAUS!!! After a century we are finally home again."

Rebekah continuing on her own tirade. "Are you really that daft Elijah? He's going back to Mystic Falls!!" and throwing up her arms in frustration. "One simple phone call from Caroline Bloody Forbes and our bastard brother decides to go running back like a love-sick puppy. YOU'RE PATHETIC ! "

Sarcastically with a sly smirk…

"You're welcome to join me sister." says Klaus "Spend your days moping about hoping the ex-quarterback notices your existence...but then perhaps he has moved on already."

"His name is MATT!!"

"Hit a nerve did I?" Klaus mocks, seeing how riled up Rebekah is becoming he continues taunting her. "See you still fancy him then." Rebekah pokes out her tongue at Klaus.

Choosing to ignore the pairs juvenile antics rather than indulging them, Elijah continues to admonish his brother's peculiar behaviour. "Niklaus tell me you aren't throwing everything we've worked for away on..on a passing infatuation with Miss Forbes?"

In an unusual display of honest human emotion Klaus responds, "I'm not throwing anything away! I love her Elijah."

Spinning on his heels Elijah asks, "Answer me this brother, does she love you?"

Choosing to evade Elijah's question instead of answering him outright, "It matters not, whether Caroline has declared her feelings...She is my chosen Queen. Caroline is my equal. She makes me want to be a better man, a better father. Instead of the monster Mikael forced me to become just so I could ensure our family's survival."

"Here, I was under the impression Camille was the woman behind the changes I have seen in you."

"As I have told Caroline many times since moving here, Cami is a platonic friend and trusted therapist. That is all. Do I share a small affection towards her? Yes, but only in so much as she is a constant reminder of Caroline."

Stunned by Klaus' outright confession, Elijah changes tactics. "Why must you be the one to go to her?"

Klaus hesitates briefly, choosing his next words carefully. "She can't leave. It's complicated. Suffice it to say Caroline is needed there."

"As I'm sure she is aware that you are needed here." Choosing to try and placate his younger brother Elijah offers an alternative option. "Could Miss Forbes not visit a few days? Let us get to know her as you do. Away from the influence of the Salvatore's ?"

"I don't have a few days Elijah. I have to go now brother." Klaus moves towards the exit but is stopped once again by Elijah blocking him and grabbing his arm.

"Why? Why Niklaus? What is the cause of such urgency? You're both immortal. Time means nothing to us."

"Yes, we are immortal. Her mother, however, is not. Elizabeth is not!"

"ELizabeth? What does her mother have to -"

"SHE'S DYING ELIJAH! screamed the hybrid. "Elizabeth is dying. Caroline asked for my help. I intend to give it."

"Why your help specifically? Why does she not reach out to her friends?"

"She tried. Her "friends" refused to help her find a way to save her mother. They want Caroline to just accept the situation."

"I find it hard to believe Elena would just abandon -"

At this Klaus' rage hits boiling point, his eyes glow hybrid yellow, and growls in the back of his throat. "DO NOT defend the doppelganger in my presence. Elena is a Petrova doppelganger and therefore cannot be trusted..she would throw Caroline to the wolves if it benefited her."

"Klaus, has a point, brother mine, you have been known to be a trifle myopic when it comes to the Petrova women."

Ignoring Rebekah, Elijah continues, "Would it not be more prudent for Miss - for Caroline to heed her friends advice on this particular matter?"

"Elijah, she is so young. You didn't hear the utter heartbreak in her voice. You don't know the strength it took for her to open herself up and beg, beg for my help. She's lost so much already. Caroline deserves more time with her mother and honestly I fear the - the toll losing Elizabeth would exact."

"Caroline's humanity…" explained Rebekah.

"What can..?"

"I don't know what, if anything can be done. Medically or magically to help Elizabeth. However, I am willing to try everything in my considerable power to make sure Caroline gets through this nightmare."

Taking on a serious tone Rebekah says,"Nik, I'm coming with you."

"NO! I won't have you taunting her Rebekah. Using her mother's condition as a means to satisfy a petty highschool mean-girl revenge fantasy against Caroline. I'll dagger you first sister."

"I have no intention of torturing poor Caroline. The sheriff always treated me with kindness even after she knew who I was, what I was." said Rebkeah as tears escaped from her eyes. "Caroline and I have had our disagreements, but I know you love her, so I want to be there for her too. Inevitably she and I are to be family. It's time we Mikaelson and future Mikaelson women stick together." Rebekah whooshes to her room packing quickly.

"You truly believe you are in love?"

"Yes Elijah. Have been for a few years now."

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, your own words for a thousand years."

"I was wrong."

"Then it seems hell has indeed frozen over."

"I-" Klaus tenses up and jaw clenched decides to start over. "I made Caroline a promise the night of her high school graduation. To be her last love, as she is mine. I have never wavered on my intention to keep it."

"But Hayley"

"Was already pregnant and we were in New Orleans, I know. I will learn, how did Caroline put it? Ah, yes, to co-parent with Hayley. However Hayley and I have no romantic feelings for one another. Never did. Simply a drunken one night stand for both of us."

"I see the way you look at her brother. And I have seen the way she in turn looks at you. You both have my blessing to explore and find your happiness with each other. As I hope I have yours regarding Caroline and myself."

Klaus strides towards the door, this time Elijah doesn't try and stop him.

Chapter 6


End file.
